


That Woman

by vickysmith



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickysmith/pseuds/vickysmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slightly angst filled short piece about Rose, from her POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Woman

**Author's Note:**

> I was kindly invited to join this site by Who_In_Whoville - thank you! I have been writing on another site for several years, but this is the first time that this double and a half drabble has been seen.

I was that woman that you didn’t quite see, I was sort of nondescript… sort of nothing. My mum had been right all those years ago, she had seen what could happen. I wasn’t her daughter any more. 

I was that woman that little kids seemed to be afraid of, although they never knew quite why they were. Perhaps it was more to do with the adults reaction to me. A person who wasn’t quite there.

I was that woman who, when the adults of this world focussed on her, seemed to half-disappear. The woman who didn’t want to be seen. The woman who didn’t want to exist.

I was that woman who had been a girl once. A girl who had met a man, a man who had taken her to far-flung places. A girl who had been so _alive_. Not anymore though.

I was that woman who had lost her Doctor. I was lost on a planet, working the markets just to get by. I had been a girl then. Time moved on, but it didn’t take me with it. I was stuck.

I was that woman who had lived in hope, lived with hope for so many years. Life had taught me that, without hope what was there? Nothing for me. It was as if there never had been.

I was that woman, hiding in time. Waiting, I knew that the Doctor would find me. But I wasn’t the person that he had left behind. I wasn’t Rose Tyler anymore. She was dead.


End file.
